2007
Events January * ** and the , while joins the . ** disappears from Jakarta's radar. A week later it is founded that the aircraft had into the , killing all 102 people on board. * – Congress elects as the first female in U.S. history. * – Russian oil supplies to Poland, Germany, and are cut as the escalates; they are restored three days later. * – Apple CEO introduces the original at a Macworld keynote in San Francisco. February * – The publishes its , having concluded that global is "very likely" to have a predominantly human cause. * – in , , killing at least 135 people and injures 339 others. * – agrees to shut down its nuclear facilities in Yongbyon by April 14 as a first step towards complete denuclearization, receiving in return energy aid equivalent to 50,000 tons of heavy fuel oil. * – The finds guilty of failing to prevent in the , but clears it of direct responsibility and complicity in . March * – The fourth , a $1.73 billion research program to study both the and , is launched in Paris. * – According to the accusation by , on the Georgian-controlled in a break-away autonomous republic of in north-western Georgia. * – – The is held in the and is won by . * – Naval forces of in disputed Iran-Iraq waters; they were released on April 4. * – and sign a border treaty between and Russia, officially demarcating the . April * – French high speed passenger train, the , reaches a top speed of 574.8 km/h (357.2 mph), breaking the record for the world's fastest conventional train. * – kills 32 people and wounds 17 others in a at , a university in the United States. * – A take place across , , killing nearly 200 people. * – , a potentially Earth-like extrasolar planet habitable for life, is discovered in the . * – – against the moving of the , a Soviet World War II memorial. May * – disappeared from 5A Rua Dr Agostinho da Silva in , while she was sleeping. * – The and the after 80 years of schism. * – Sheikh of makes the largest single charitable donation in modern history, committing €7.41 billion to in the Middle East. June * – 's spacecraft makes its second fly-by of en route to . * – : in the aftermath of Greece's worst in a century, at least 11 people are reported dead from , approximately 200 , and the country's electricity grid nearly collapses due to record breaking demand. * – The , the first modern smartphone, is released in the . It was later released in the , , , , the and in November 2007. July * – Concerts are held in nine major cities around the world to raise . * – overruns the runway of and crashes, killing all 187 and 12 others on the ground. * – Five n nurses were released from Libyan prison after eight and a half years spent behind bars in and , marking the end of the so-called " ". August * – The is launched toward to study its north pole. * – The French global bank in the United Kingdom blocks withdrawals from three s heavily committed in s, signaling the . * – Multiple suicide bombings in , northern . * – An strikes , killing at least 519 people, injuring more than 1,300, and causing warnings in the Pacific Ocean. September * – airplanes in in an airstrike. * – The adopts the . * – The spacecraft launches, with its objective being to study the . * – The opens in , Mexico. * – in in , erupts. November * – A suicide bomber kills at least fifty people in , , including six members of the . * – from London to the is opened to passengers. * – Up to 15,000 people are believed to have been killed after hits . December * – Eight people are killed and four others wounded when a gunman at in . * – is signed by members states of European Union. * – The painting , together with 's O Lavrador de Café, is stolen from the . * ** At the age of , became the oldest ever reigning British monarch, surpassing who was aged upon her death on January 22, 1901. ** The Czech Republic, , Hungary, , , , Poland, , and join the border-free zone. * ** Former i prime minister , along with 20 other people, at an election rally in . **Riots erupt in , , after is declared the winner of the , triggering a that killed over 1,000 people. Category:Timeline